Secret Crush
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: John Cena stumbles on a old Youtube video of Eve admitting she has a secret crush on him, but another girl also has feelings for him. Who will Cena pick? Zack & AJ my couple from Saved By A Broski also make their love official. What will happen? Read and see! Cena/Eve/? ZackXAJ Randy/Tiffany aka Taryn. Enjoy it everyone!
1. Secret Crush

_A/N: Hey guys. Remember how I said Saved By A Broski was the prequel to a future fic entitled Secret Crush? Well today's the day Secret Crush makes it's debut to the fanfiction world! There will be several couples including Zack and AJ. The others? You'll find them out as we go! Enjoy everyone! The fic itself is inspired by an old Youtube video entitled Eve Torres – Secret Crush, where Eve and the other Diva Search winners reveal who their secret superstar crushes are. The fic also takes place shortly before the 2012 Elimination Chamber pay-per-view, specifically starting on the February 13th edition of Raw._

Cena was chilling in his locker room before Raw on his computer when he noticed a peculiar Youtube video entitled Eve Torres – Secret Crush. Curious, he clicked on it.

Cena could tell that the video was a little old and dated as it was posted back in 2007 but he still watched it it with interest, "Well whattya think about that?" he said to himself with a smile.

"Hey guys, this is Eve, and I'm tagging in to reveal my Superstar Crush. I have a secret to tell you. I have a secret crush. I have a crush on John Cena. His sexy eyes and strong jawline are everything I could dream about in a man..." Eve said on the video.

John still held his smile through the video, his interest growing in both the video and Eve in the process.

Toward the end of the video, former Extreme Expose member Brooke came on. "If I could have a date with any WWE Superstar, it would definitely have to be John Cena. Because he is so damn sexy, he's infamous, so bring it on John." Brooke giggled.

"I knew I was popular but this is ridiculous," Cena laughed at himself. He knew both Eve and Brooke were sexy but he didn't know that both of them fancied him.

Eve meanwhile was relaxing in her locker room, blissfully unaware of what John had discovered.

Once the video ended John let out a happy sigh, "Two divas and only one me. What the heck can I do about this one?" He wondered aloud.

Eve at the time was lacing up her boots for Raw, knowing she had a busy night.

John decided to get ready for the show himself. He started changing out of his street clothes and into his wrestling attire. Shoes, jean shorts, WWE shirt and all.

"I hope Zack's gonna be okay with the segment tonight." Eve murmured, knowing the Long Island Iced-Z fancied her.

Cena tried to put the romantic thoughts aside once he heard he had an interview with Josh Matthews tonight but it was easier said than done given the video he just watched as he left his locker room and headed over to Eve's, wanting to chat with her about what the 10-time WWE Champion had just discovered.

Eve meanwhile had just finished getting ready, totally unaware of the surprises in store.

John was knocking on Eve's locker room door, hoping to get her attention.

"Come on in." Eve said cheerfully, under the impression it was one of the girls at her door.

John Cena came into her room, not knowing that Eve was expecting a diva.

Eve blushed seeing it was John. "Hi J-John. I wasn't expecting you." She blushed deeper, stammering shyly.

"I guess you were expecting a diva?" Cena asked with a little smile.

"Yeah so...what's up?" She asked innocently.

"Well I watched an old video of you online," Cena said innocently, trying to approach this like a gentleman.

"A video? What kind of video?" She asked cutely. John always seemed to make her smile because he was almost never in a bad mood. He was the most upbeat, happy-go-lucky guy she'd ever met.

"A secret crush video," Cena said, scratching his head in bashfulness.

Eve blushed darkly. _'He knows it.' _She thought. "Of me? What did I say?" She asked innocently.

"Well without going into detail you said I have everything you could dream about in a man," Cena said shyly.

"I...I did?" She asked softly.

"Yeah. I know it was a couple of years ago or something but I just gotta know something," Cena said, a shy smile on his face.

"Yeah? What is it John?"

"Do you still have those feelings for me?" John asked softly, and shyly. Truth be told he had a little thing for Eve himself but very few knew about it.

"Yes...I do John." She blushed.

"Even though we both know Zack has a thing for you?" He asked gently.

"Yes John. I'll find a way to tell Zack. I hope he understands." Eve replied sweetly.

"Okay. Then maybe we can go out tonight, like after the show if there's time?" John offered.

"Sure..I'd like that." She giggled shyly.

"Good," Cena smiled at her before answering with, "So I'll see you after the show then?" He queried.

"Sure." She smiled.

"Good," John smiled back at her, "I'll see you then Eve," He said before leaving her locker room.

Eve giggled softly at the leader of the Cenation as he departed.

Cena was right in the middle of an interview with Josh Matthews, talking about tonight's show, Zack Ryder, and Kane.

Suddenly screams were heard, and John knew it had to be Eve, thanks to Kane as he ran toward the sound of her screams.

Eve was forced to be a pawn in Kane's plan to make Cena "embrace the hate". She was scared out of her mind and obeyed him by heading into the ambulance.

Cena quickly came after Kane trying to get at the big man from behind.

Kane wasn't expecting Cena to attack. He was forced to fight defensively and he was clearly losing as sounds of combat filled the hall.

John sent Kane into a nearby wall of equipment before rushing back to the ambulance. "Eve, Eve open the door! Unlock the door!" Cena called out.

Eve wasted no time unlocking the ambulance door and jumping into Cena's arms.

Kane was unaware Eve had escaped and drove off with the ambulance. Eve trembled in John's arms.

"Are you alright," John said showing obvious concern for her.

Eve's only response was to kiss him passionately.

John was surprised but kissed her back.

They passionately kissed for about a minute before Eve noticed Zack was there, and she immediately started to panic.

Eve looked at Zack with sheer surprise and panic. She didn't know what to say, especially since she knew Zack had some feelings for her at one point.

"Eve, Eve its okay. I'm not mad." Zack said understandingly.

"Y-You're not?" she asked in curiosity.

"Nah. I found a broskette in need of me, come on over AJ." Zack said cheerfully.

AJ walked over to Zack's side, wearing a blue and white variant of her wrestling attire. She gently put a hand on Zack's shoulder and smiled, "I'm AJ" she greeted.

"Weren't you dating Daniel?" Eve asked softly.

"Yes I was. Until I realized just how much of a loudmouth coward he was," AJ said, showing no love for her ex.

"He was?" Cena asked, having no clue of AJ's plight.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Luckily I ran into Zack during a Smackdown house show a couple of days earlier and I found out that I could talk to him instead of Daniel."

"Aw stop babe.." Zack blushed.

"But its true," AJ cooed. She smiled clearly for all to see. Not once did she ever smile like that when she was with Daniel Bryan.

Zack hugged her close. "It's okay, I'll protect you from him baby."

"Thanks Zackie," AJ said sweetly, hugging Zack back. Eve smiled at the young couple, touched by their devotion and love for each other.

"Well we'll see you guys later." Cena smiled, fist-bumping with Zack as he and Eve left together.

Meanwhile the current World Heavyweight champion, Daniel Bryan came into the hallway and immediately looked at Zack and AJ, walking right to them, "Hey!" The heel vegan champion yelled.

Zack glared at the cocky young world champion. "What do you want? You used to be one of my best broskis, but after you treated AJ like garbage bro, well that's it for you and me." He growled.

Daniel stood his ground and ignored Zack, "This isn't about you and me Zack. You have much bigger things to worry about, really," he said implying Zack's current issues with Kane and his current championship commitments as he continued, "You know with that being said AJ doesn't need to be with someone who has a target on his back, what do you think baby?" The submission specialist looked right at AJ.

AJ paused for a moment, just to build her confidence up, "I don't care about that," she said meekly.

Zack wrapped his arm lovingly around AJ before he glared at Daniel. "She's not your baby! You threw away the right to pet names the second you started mentally abusing her, you bastard!"

"Well at least I kept her safe! No matter what happened I always made sure that nobody got away with harming her and I doubt that you of all people can do the same," Daniel patted his world championship, "This big gold belt means that I have what it takes to defeat any man in this company on any given night."

AJ finally perked up, remembering something, "That reminds me, you have a title defense tonight on Raw against Randy Orton. Enjoy holding that championship while you can, baby," She smirked.

"And unlike you Daniel, I don't put my woman in danger to retain my championship. Woo woo woo..."

"You know it!" AJ exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at Daniel.

Zack just to play head games with the world champ, kissed AJ lovingly on the lips, while his United States Championship glinted proudly on his shoulder.

Daniel scowled at Zack. He even balled his hands into a fist but he walked away in frustration, formulating a plan already for revenge on Zack.

Zack grinned at AJ. "How was that baby?" He asked sweetly.

"Oh yeah you're definitely a better kisser than Danny," AJ grinned back.

Zack blushed. "Well...I try." He said, trying to be modest.

AJ giggled, "And you're more modest than him too," she gushed, loving how humble and sweet Zack was in comparison to Daniel.

"Really?" He asked cutely.

"Mm-hm." AJ giggled.

"Ah well I do what I can." He smiled.

"Now how about we head into the locker room and enjoy the rest of the show huh?" AJ suggested.

"Good idea baby." Zack agreed.

AJ walked hand in hand with Zack back to his locker room, beaming all the while at her boyfriend.

To be continued...


	2. The Age Of Orton And Terrell

_Last Time_

_AJ finally perked up, remembering something, "That reminds me, you have a title defense tonight on Raw against Randy Orton. Enjoy holding that championship while you can, baby," She smirked._

_"And unlike you Daniel, I don't put my woman in danger to retain my championship. Woo woo woo..."_

_"You know it!" AJ exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at Daniel._

_Zack just to play head games with the world champ, kissed AJ lovingly on the lips, while his United States Championship glinted proudly on his shoulder._

_Daniel scowled at Zack. He even balled his hands into a fist but he walked away in frustration, formulating a plan already for revenge on Zack._

_Zack grinned at AJ. "How was that baby?" He asked sweetly._

_"Oh yeah you're definitely a better kisser than Danny," AJ grinned back._

_Zack blushed. "Well...I try." He said, trying to be modest._

_AJ giggled, "And you're more modest than him too," she gushed, loving how humble and sweet Zack was in comparison to Daniel._

_"Really?" He asked cutely._

_"Mm-hm." AJ giggled._

_"Ah well I do what I can." He smiled._

_"Now how about we head into the locker room and enjoy the rest of the show huh?" AJ suggested._

_"Good idea baby." Zack agreed._

_AJ walked hand in hand with Zack back to his locker room, beaming all the while at her boyfriend._

_End Flashback_

Taryn Terrell was rehired into the WWE as right now she was looking around the arena backstage. So much had changed in the two years shes been gone with both the scenery and the employees but she never once forgot about the WWE company and the people within it.

Taryn smiled to herself as her mind drifted to a certain Viper. She'd gotten a crush on Randy a few months after her divorce from Drew McIntyre. Ever since they had broken up, Drew had been buried to figurative jobber hell, but fortunately Drew had no hard feelings for his ex-wife. Eagerly, she headed for Randy's locker room to talk with him.

Randy was in his locker room, lacing his boots up for the show. He had a match with Daniel Bryan tonight and he was filling his mind with thoughts of victory.

Taryn took a deep breath as she knocked on Randy's locker room door. '_Come on girl, you can do this.'_ She thought.

"Come in," Randy said bluntly, expecting a superstar.

Taryn took a deep breath as she walked in.

Randy's eyes widened as soon as he saw the blond diva enter his locker room, "Taryn?" he asked in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm surprised you remember me." She teased, giggling.

Randy chuckled, "Well you did sort of stand out in this company last time you were here but why did you come back and why are you in my locker room?" Randy asked, a bit perplexed.

"Well...its a long story." She blushed.

"Want to tell me about it?" Randy asked, "I got some time."

"Perhaps a video would help explain better. Got a computer around?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah," Randy said, pointing to his laptop.

"Alright, mind if I use it a minute?"

"Yeah," Randy answered.

Taryn smiled and pulled up the Secret Crush video, skipping it to her part, before giving it back to Randy and hitting play.

Randy blinked as he listened to a younger Taryn on the video, "Well that was...insightful," he said with a little smile on his face, "Were you serious?"

"Yeah I was, then Drew and I got married, but a few weeks after we broke up, I started thinking about you, and I haven't been able to stop since."

Randy couldn't believe what he just heard, "I never would've thought that. You and Drew seemed so close," his voice softened as if remembering something that happened to him.

Taryn immediately noticed the change in Randy's voice. "Randy, you ok?" She asked gently.

"Yeah. It's just the same thing happened to me and my now ex-wife," Randy answered bluntly.

"You had a divorce too? Aww Randy.. you poor sweet man.." Taryn soothed, hugging him consolably.

Randy did something that was nothing short of uncharacteristic of him, he was blushing now, "Thanks Taryn, I appreciate that."

"Sure." She said, before she heard a soft crying come from nearby.

Randy left Taryn to check on his daughter Alanna who was sitting in a chair watching her father and the blonde diva talk about such a dismal subject, "Please baby, don't cry," Randy kneeled down to look his daughter in her eyes, feeling ashamed that he brought up his divorce with Samantha in the presence of his three year old girl.

Taryn walked over and giggled at Alanna. "Aww Randy, she's so cute!"

Alanna wiped her eyes and silenced herself. She even smiled a little at Taryn, appreciating the compliment, "That's my little girl Alanna. She's three years old and the light of my life." Randy introduced.

Taryn smiled at her. "May I hold her Randy?"

"Sure," Randy answered.

Taryn gently picked up Alanna as the little girl giggled innocently, giving her best impression of her daddy's RKO pose. Taryn smiled. "I see she takes after you."

"I'm sure she does," Randy replied, striking the classic RKO pose with his daughter.

"Like father like daughter." Taryn giggled.

Randy laughed, "So Taryn can I expect to see you in any segments or something tonight? Because I know you didn't just come back to see me."

"I have a match, not sure who with yet though. Also I'm rooting for you to kick that little jerk Daniel Bryan's ass tonight." She winked innocently.

"And get my World Heavyweight Championship back," Randy grinned.

"And I'm sure your sweet little girl will be watching won't you?" She asked Alanna playfully.

"Uh-huh," Alanna nodded and smiled.

"I'll take care of her for you during your match Randy." Taryn offered.

"Thanks Taryn," Randy smiled at her.

"Sure thing."

"Now lets watch the show," Randy suggested.

"Why not?" Taryn smiled.

Randy turned on the tv and watched the show with Taryn.

A stagehand told Taryn that she'd be facing Alicia Fox tonight right after the commercial break.

Taryn faked a yawn. "That match won't take long." She laughed to Randy.

"Yeah. Don't waste anytime out there," Randy smiled.

"I'd say it'll take a minute and a half to beat her."

"One way to find out," Randy noted, "Your match is next."

"Cheer me on." Taryn giggled as she got up to leave.

"Sure will," Randy said.

"Bye miss Terrell," Alanna spoke.

"See you soon, Alanna." Taryn smiled before she headed to the tunnel.

Taryn was given a new divas reaction. No theme music, no introduction at the moment, and no fan reception.

Taryn despite the lack of reaction still gave the fans handtouches to establish herself as a babyface diva.

Then Alicia Fox's music played and the fans gave her a cold reaction, "From Ponte Vedra Beach Florida, Alicia Fox!" Justin announced.

Taryn rolled her eyes, confident in herself.

Alicia arrogantly flipped her hair at Taryn, showing her confidence.

The bell rang as Taryn went to lock up with Alicia.

Alicia poked Taryn in the eye with her thumb.

Taryn staggered backward, favoring her eye.

Alicia ran at Taryn, attempting a clothesline.

Taryn reversed into a drop-toe hold.

Alicia fell right on her stomach.

Taryn smirked, locking Alicia in an ankle lock.

Alicia yelled in pain for a couple of seconds before grabbing the bottom rope.

Taryn broke it immediately.

Alicia attempted a sloppy-looking snap suplex, barely managing to flip Taryn into the air.

Taryn managed to give a mid-air spin and land on her feet.

Alicia tried to keep the offense going with and elbow to Taryn's face.

Before it could strike, Taryn floored her with a big boot to the face.

Alicia fell down to the mat in a heap.

Taryn quickly leapt to the top and went for a diving splash.

The splash connected, knocking air right out of Alicia as the fans popped with cheers.

Taryn stayed down for a pin.

"1...2...3...ring it!" the ref called for the bell.

Taryn jumped up, letting out a small celebratory scream.

"The winner of the match, Taryn Terrell!" Justin announced

Taryn grinned, as she knew backstage, Randy was smiling.

"I knew you were gonna win out there," Randy said with warmth as he had been watching the match on the tv in his locker room.

With a spring in her step, Taryn headed backstage.

"You were great out there," Randy praised as he had came to the guerilla position backstage to greet Taryn after her match.

"Aw thanks Randy. For my first match in two years I guess I was alright."

"You sure were," Randy nodded, "Alanna enjoyed your match too."

"Aw really?"

"Yeah," Randy said, finally making it back to his locker room.

"So you about ready for your title match?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. I've been waiting on this match all night," Randy answered.

"I'll take care of Alanna for you then." Taryn smiled.

"Thanks, Taryn. Alanna really likes you too."

"I'm just happy to help. Now go kick some butt for us." Taryn smiled, lifting Alanna gently so she could kiss her daddy's cheek.

Randy grinned as soon as she felt Alanna's lips on his cheek, "Thank you sweetie. Now daddy has a world championship to win."

"Okay daddy I'll be here waiting for you." Alanna giggled sweetly.

Randy left the room feeling nothing but confidence.

Taryn hugged Alanna close to her, knowing the little one probably needed motherly support.

Daniel meanwhile was feeling quite confident about his chances, but couldn't help but feel a little weary thanks to AJ.

As Randy was making his way to the Gorilla Position, Alanna hugged Taryn back. She was a little unsure of the beautiful blonde woman when she first saw her but she had grown fond to her, especially since her daddy had similar feelings.

"You okay Alanna sweetie?" Taryn asked softly.

Voices hit the PA as Randy grinned, having already slipped into character or tough guy mode as he called it with Alanna as the little one didn't quite understand the mental science Randy employed as The Viper.

"Yes," Alanna nodded, watching her father on the television, hearing the music and the crowd.

"You've been watching your daddy a long time haven't you?" She asked as Randy got on the turnbuckle, giving his trademark Legend Killer pose to the crowd.

"Mm-hm" Alanna confirmed, keeping her eyes on her father, copying her father's RKO pose.

"Aww.. so how much do you know about what your daddy does?" She asked. Randy glared at the ramp, awaiting Daniel.

"He's a wrestler," Alanna chimed.

"And how much do you know about wrestling, sweetheart?" Taryn asked.

"I know that my daddy is the Viper," Alanna answered.

"Ah so you know that's your daddy's character right?"

"Yes," Alanna answered.

"And from Aberdeen, Washingon, the World Heavyweight Champion, Daniel Bryan!" Justin announced.

The fans booed Daniel loudly as he came out with his trademark arrogant bravado.

"**YES! YES! YES! I'M THE CHAMP!**" Daniel said, radiating confidence.

"Will this nut ever shut up!" Randy growled.

Daniel quickly walked into the ring and raised his arms with pride, showing his confidence.

Randy quickly went on the aggressive with a clothesline as soon as the bell rang.

Daniel was floored on impact by the clothesline.

Randy posed to the crowd, winking toward the camera intended for Alanna.

Ever the opportunist, Daniel tried a rollup pin on Randy from behind.

Randy kicked out at 1.

Danny quickly got to his feet and hit Randy with elbow's to his head and back

Randy stumbled backward a little.

"Come on Randy.." Taryn encouraged.

Danny tried to keep the offense up by attempting a dropkick.

Randy took it cleanly, crashing to the mat.

"Get up daddy!" Alanna called.

Danny attempted a standing elbow drop.

Randy quickly rolled out of the way.

Danny took the bump well but got on his feet, waiting for Randy patiently.

Randy slowly got to his feet, trying to undaze himself.

Danny moved in, attempting a scoop slam.

Randy still a little dazed, took it.

Danny smirked, nonchalantly covering Randy in a basic body pin.

Randy kicked out right at 2.

Daniel scowled before helping Randy up by the hand and attempting a hard chop to his chest.

Randy countered with a hard clothesline before hitting the ropes for his trademark scoop slam combo.

The scoop slam connected, dropping Daniel on his back. He knew Randy was in his trademark move sequence but he had no idea how to stop it now.

Randy smirked as he started pounding the mat signaling for the RKO..

Daniel Bryan slowly got up, trying to recover his senses.

Daniel could feel Randy wrap his arms around his neck but in an instant he shoved him off.

Randy fell to the mat, back-first.

Daniel tried a classic chin lock on Randy.

Randy struggled in it, trying to break it.

Danny could feel his grip loosen on the hold.

Randy gave an elbow, slipping out and again going for the RKO.

Daniel countered into the Labell Lock.

Randy yelled in pain, trying to fight out of the submission.

Then AJ was running right down the ramp to the apron of the ring. Just the sight of his ex-girlfriend alone was a surprise to Daniel as he relaxed the grip on the Labell Lock.

Randy wiggled out of the hold, pounding the mat again for the RKO as he sprang to his feet, waiting for Daniel to turn around.

Daniel got up and turned around, looking right at Randy, it was already too late for him.

Randy grinned, hitting the RKO.

AJ cheered gleefully as soon as the RKO hit.

Randy sent AJ a wink as he rolled her ex over for the pin.

"1...2...3...ring the bell!" the ref ordered.

Randy jumped up, scaling the turnbuckle as he thrust his arms up in victorious fashion.

"The winner of the match and the **NEW** World Heavyweight Champion, Randyyyyyyy Orrrrrrrtonnnn!" Justin bellowed as the ref handed Randy the big gold belt.

Randy motioned to AJ offering for her to come celebrate with him, as he smiled.

AJ got into the ring and walked to Randy's side, and looking down at Daniel's fallen body with a smirk.

Randy smiled at AJ. "Thanks for the help." He said.

"You're welcome," AJ smiled, raising Randy's hand in victory just to get a pop before heading out of the ring.

The fans started an RKO chant as Randy proudly posed with the world title.

AJ left the ring to have Randy soak up the spotlight. She also had a very special manski in her life to get back to.

To be continued...


	3. Hell Fire And Romance

_Last Time_

_Randy jumped up, scaling the turnbuckle as he thrust his arms up in victorious fashion._

_"The winner of the match and the **NEW** World Heavyweight Champion, Randyyyyyyy Orrrrrrrtonnnn!" Justin bellowed as the ref handed Randy the big gold belt. _

_Randy motioned to AJ offering for her to come celebrate with him, as he smiled._

_AJ got into the ring and walked to Randy's side, and looking down at Daniel's fallen body with a smirk. _

_Randy smiled at AJ. "Thanks for the help." He said._

_"You're welcome," AJ smiled, raising Randy's hand in victory just to get a pop before heading out of the ring._

_The fans started an RKO chant as Randy proudly posed with the world title._

_AJ left the ring to have Randy soak up the spotlight. She also had a very special manski in her life to get back to._

_End Flashback_

Zack smiled as AJ came backstage. "That was awesome baby!"

"I know! And I loved the look on Danny's face once I got in there," AJ said, copying Daniel's blank, semi-conscious look after Randy RKO-ed him, "It was awesome."

"I bet it was. I can only imagine how happy Randy is." Zack smiled jovially.

"Me too but he's not nearly as happy as we are," AJ giggled.

"Aw stop it.." Zack blushed.

"You know its true," AJ smiled, holding Zack's hands affectionately.

"Yeah I know baby." Zack smiled back.

"So the show is over, what do you wanna do?" AJ asked innocently.

"Maybe go out for a little ice cream?" Zack asked just as innocently.

"I'd like that, lets go," AJ answered happily, smiling brightly.

Zack smiled as they left hand-in-hand together.

The happy couple quickly climbed into Zack's truck and they drove off to a nearby Dairy Queen, as they started singing to Zack's theme together, clearly having the time of their lives together.

Meanwhile, in John Cena's locker room, John was peacefully watching the events of Raw play out on TV with his loving girlfriend, Eve.

Eve snuggled up to John, clearly content.

John smiled at her, "Enjoying the show so far?"

"Yeah I am. I'm glad Randy won." Eve smiled.

Randy meanwhile was happily heading backstage, getting high-fives from his fellow superstars.

"Now all I have is a promo against Kane and everything will be great," John said.

"Just promise you'll be careful." Eve pleaded.

Randy came back into his locker room, a proud smile on his face.

"I will," John said before kissing Eve on her lips. Just in case Kane would give John more trouble than he could bear his mind would be at ease knowing that he kissed his girlfriend tonight.

Meanwhile Alanna was cheering her daddy on once he came into the locker room, "Yay! Daddy's the champion!" She giggled sweetly.

"Good, I don't want you hurt baby." Eve cooed softly.

Randy chuckled as he picked up his daughter. "Yep, that's right angel. Daddy won." He smiled.

John stood up and smiled at her, "I'll be back baby," he said with confidence.

Alanna kissed her daddy on the cheek, beaming up at him.

"I love you sweetie." Randy smiled more, kissing back.

Veil of Fire hit soon after John got in the ring..

John stared at the titantron and ramp, expecting to see Kane hit the stage.

But no one came out to the ring as Veil of Fire continued to bombard the PA system.

"I love you too daddy," Alanna grinned happily.

"So my night is done, what would you ladies like to do?" Randy asked, looking at Alanna with tender love in his eyes.

Still no one came out and John had been in the ring for at least a full minute.

"How about we get some food?" Tayrn suggested. Alanna nodded in agreement.

Cena was getting a little bored. There was Kane's theme and titantron but no Kane in sight.

Suddenly, Kane's twisted laughter could be heard.

"All right, lets head out of here then." Randy grinned.

Taryn, Randy, and Alanna grabbed their things and left the locker room.

Meanwhile John's eyes narrowed onto the titantron screen.

"Oh John...you really shouldn't leave Eve alone.." Kane taunted, a sick grin on his face.

John's eyes widened fearing the worst.

Kane laughed as he kicked the door open, showing a terrified Eve.

Meanwhile Randy and co. had just arrived at his Harley.

John bolted out of the ring his legs churning as he dashed up the ramp as fast as he possibly could, hoping to God that Eve wouldn't get hurt by the Big Red Monster.

Randy gave Alanna her helmet before placing the three year old in the sidecar. Then he grabbed his helmet and gave a spare to Taryn.

Kane grinned sadistically as he grabbed Eve in his trademark Chokeslam hold before giving her a powerful Chokeslam.

Taryn smiled putting hers on, as did Alanna.

John was racing down the hall his locker room was on when he heard a loud crash further down the hall, "**EVE!**" he called out. He hoped with all of his heart that his girlfriend was safe.

Randy revved up his Harley and slowly pulled out of the arena parking lot.

Eve was out cold, selling the move brilliantly as Kane towered over her.

"So where we going daddy?" Alanna asked cutely.

John saw that the door was kicked down which meant he didn't have to bother breaking it down himself to get to Kane. He stampeded into his room and shoved Kane into the wall.

"Well at the risk of sounding cliche, McDonalds?" Randy suggested, noting the family-friendly reputation of the restaurant.

Kane groaned as he slammed into the wall.

"Daddy, whats cliche mean?" Alanna asked innocently.

John started throwing punches at Kane's face and stomach against the wall.

"It means something that has been said or done before," Randy answered with a little smile on his face.

"Oh okay." Alanna answered sweetly.

"McDonald's sounds good to me, Randy." Taryn smiled.

Kane tried to fight back with a few punches and kicks of his own.

Kane growled, going for a big boot.

Taryn smiled softly at Randy.

Cena dodged it, quickly went behind Kane and shoved him hard, trying to get him out of the room and away from Eve.

Randy couldn't help but feel at peace with Taryn and Alanna like this, them going somewhere together like...a family.

Kane stumbled backward out of the room.

"Daddy are we there yet?" Alanna asked. Being so young, she didn't have the greatest amount of patience yet, especially when she was hungry.

John tried to shove Kane into the hallway wall, facefirst.

"Almost," Randy said with confidence. He knew where he was going but the traffic and red lights were an annoyance.

Kane grimaced as he hit the wall.

"Hurry daddy, I'm hungry." Alanna whined adorably.

John let go of Kane and started throwing punches at Kane's back, just hard enough so they could safely sell the impact.

Randy was getting hungry too but the roar of his Harley covered the growl of his stomach, "Don't worry, we're almost there baby," Randy said as he saw two bright golden arches about five blocks ahead.

Kane gave Cena a back elbow.

"Yay!" Alanna giggled.

Cena reeled back on impact from the elbow. By about this time the security heard the sounds of combat coming from down the hall and ran to break it up, restraining Kane and John to the best of their ability.

Randy smiled as he parked the motorcycle in an open parking spot.

John broke free from their grasp, but rather than go after Kane, he went to tend to his girlfriend.

Taryn took her helmet off, helping Alanna with hers.

The security team drove Kane back and the 300-plus pound superstar obeyed as a smirk grew on his face, the damage was already done.

Randy and the girls entered the McDonalds.

Cena ran to Eve's side. "Eve! Eve! Baby, wake up!" He begged.

Taryn, wanting to make a good impression on Randy, picked up Alanna and carried her in a motherly fashion.

Eve was out cold. She was breathing but still unawake.

"Does everybody know what they want to get?" Randy asked.

"Maybe a salad. How about you Alanna sweetie?" Taryn asked.

Cena gently lifted Eve in his arms and carried her off.

"Happy meal!" Alanna exclaimed.

Eve smiled at Cena, seeing him as her hero.

Taryn giggled. "Hear that Randy?"

"You okay baby?" Cena asked softly.

"Sure did," Randy smiled.

"Yeah I'm okay," Eve said, still holding her smile just to assure him.

"Kane..that sick bastard." Cena growled.

"She is so adorable!" Taryn gushed.

"She sure is," Randy said, causing Alanna to smile.

"Yeah, I can't wait until you face off against him," Eve said, feeling the same anger that her boyfriend was.

Taryn beamed at Randy, already feeling a strong connection with him.

"Don't worry, I'll win it for you baby." John answered smiling.

Randy eagerly ordered the food.

"Thank you, I'll be rooting for you," Eve said in appreciation

Alanna, being the innocent 3-year-old she was, looked around in awe.

John met her in a gentle kiss.

Randy couldn't help but feel a family bond. He was with his newfound love Taryn and his beautiful daughter Alanna. He told the cashier to keep the change once the food arrived.

Eve softly kissed him back.

Taryn calmly led the two Ortons to a table.

"I love you." Cena smiled shyly.

Alanna and Randy sat down close to Taryn.

"I love you too," Eve smiled back.

Taryn got out Alanna's Happy Meal for her, before carefully taking out her salad.

Cena gazed into Eve's eyes, lost in them for a moment.

Alanna smiled, opening up the happy meal box.

Eve still kept a smile whilst looking at John's handsome face.

"What did you get Randy?" Taryn asked shyly.

Cena then leaned in to kiss her.

"A filet o' fish," Randy answered.

Eve kissed Cena on his lips.

"Sounds good." Taryn smiled, starting on her salad.

Cena blushed a little.

Alanna started on her happy meal, eating the fries first.

"Why don't we head to the hotel," Eve suggested, giggling at Cena blushing.

"Alright babe." Cena agreed.

Taryn quietly ate her salad, gazing into Randy's baby-blue eyes every now and then.

Randy took occasional moments just to look at Taryn and take in how pretty she was..

Eve held hands with him as the walked down the hall together.

"How's your fish?" Taryn asked, making small-talk.

"Gosh, your pretty." Cena smiled.

"It's good, hard to believe I haven't tried this earlier," Randy said, "How's your salad?"

Eve smiled, "Do you mean that?"

"It's pretty good, how's your happy meal sweetie?" She asked Alanna.

"Course I do, I don't joke about that, like I do everything else." Cena laughed.

"It's good," Alanna said with a smile like the drawing on the box..

"Since I know you saw my little Secret Crush video I bet you know just why I like you right?" Eve stated.

"Aww Randy, she has such an adorable smile." Taryn gushed.

"Yeah, my sexy eyes." Cena teased.

Alanna giggled while Randy smiled at his daughter, "She sure does."

"But now I have some new reasons," Eve smiled.

Taryn smiled at both Ortons.

"What's that?" Cena smiled back.

"Well you have a great smile, your kind, and you saved me from that monster Kane," Eve answered happily.

"It was nothin'." Cena smiled.

After finishing their food Taryn and the Ortons left the McDonalds.

Eve laughed, clearly charmed by John.

"Where to now Randy?" Taryn asked.

Cena smiled, opening the passenger door of his red Ford convertible for his girlfriend.

"Its getting late, how about the hotel," Randy suggested.

"Nice car," Eve praised while she got in.

"Sure thing." Taryn agreed.

Cena chuckled as he got in the driver's seat.

The three of them made it to the motorcycle.

Eve smiled as she buckled up.

Randy and Cena smiled as they drove their respective girls to the hotel, ready to settle down for the night.

To be continued...


	4. A Viper's Love And A Comforting Brunette

_A/N: In this story, Cena and his high-school sweetheart Liz were married in April of 2009 and divorced in December of 2011, rather than May of 2012._

_Last Time_

_"Since I know you saw my little Secret Crush video I bet you know just why I like you right?" Eve stated._

_"Aww Randy, she has such an adorable smile." Taryn gushed. _

_"Yeah, my sexy eyes." Cena teased._

_Alanna giggled while Randy smiled at his daughter, "She sure does."_

_"But now I have some new reasons," Eve smiled._

_Taryn smiled at both Ortons. _

_"What's that?" Cena smiled back._

_"Well you have a great smile, your kind, and you saved me from that monster Kane," Eve answered happily._

_"It was nothin'." Cena smiled._

_After finishing their food Taryn and the Ortons left the McDonalds. _

_Eve laughed, clearly charmed by John._

_"Where to now Randy?" Taryn asked. _

_Cena smiled, opening the passenger door of his red Ford convertible for his girlfriend._

_"Its getting late, how about the hotel," Randy suggested._

_"Nice car," Eve praised while she got in._

_"Sure thing." Taryn agreed. _

_Cena chuckled as he got in the driver's seat._

_The three of them made it to the motorcycle. _

_Eve smiled as she buckled up._

_Randy and Cena smiled as they drove their respective girls to the hotel, ready to settle down for the night._

_End Flashback_

After a few minutes John, Randy, and their respective girls made it to the hotel

"Enjoy the ride babe?" Cena purred.

"We're here girls." Randy smiled.

"Sure did," Eve smiled at him.

Taryn removed her helmet and helped Alanna out of the sidecar after removing hers as well.

Cena kissed her softly and sweetly.

Alanna by this point had fallen asleep.

"Awwwwww Alanna's sleeping," Taryn cooed, carrying Alanna into the hotel sweetly.

Eve held John's hand as they walked into the hotel.

Randy smiled at Taryn as they walked in. She certainly had the mommy instincts down.

Cena smiled sweetly at her.

After checking in and letting the bellhop get their bags to the room Eve and Cena walked to the elevator.

Taryn smiled back at Randy, holding Alanna just right while Randy checked them into the hotel for the night.

"You have natural mommy instincts." Randy whispered in her ear, a warm smile on his face.

"Aside from Kane, I'd say tonight was pretty good baby." John smiled.

That made Taryn's heart warm up with joy as a smile appeared on her face, "Thank you Randy that means a lot," she whispered back.

"Yeah I think so too," Eve said, "After everything that happened though don't be surprised if I get in the bed as soon as we get to the room," she laughed.

Randy kept smiling as he leaned in to kiss Taryn.

"I wouldn't blame ya babe." Cena laughed as well.

Taryn kissed him back softly, blushing while she did so.

Eve sighed happily, "But so far today was a great night, especially since I got to spend it with my secret crush," she giggled.

"Ya like that?" Randy asked silkily.

"You real tired babe?" Cena asked.

"Yeah," Taryn purred. Randy's voice always sounded so hypnotic to her.

"Yeah." Eve nodded, letting out a little yawn.

Randy smiled warmly at her, leaning close so their bodies could touch and feel the other's body heat.

"If you wanna go to bed now its okay." Cena smiled.

Taryn started blushing, she was so close to Randy she could feel his body heat.

"Okay," Eve said once she got into the room. She went to the bathroom so she could get ready for bed.

Randy seductively wrapped his arms around her.

John smiled at her retreating form for a moment before his gaze became reflective.

Taryn looked up into Randy's eyes with love, she wanted so dearly to be in his life as his girlfriend and someday, his wife.

Eve returned after a few minutes looking fresh and clean in her dark green nightgown.

"Taryn...I..well I wanted to make sure that the girl I dated after Sam had a strong connection with Alanna and me before I gave them a chance with me, and you do. So...will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, uncustomary shyness coming from The Viper.

John didn't hear her coming, his mind on other things.

"Yes Randy, I'd love to be your girlfriend," Taryn smiled.

Eve could tell that something was on John's mind, she just didn't know what it was, "Um, what are you thinking about John?"

Randy smiled back as he kissed her softly.

John was startled from his thoughts by the soft voice of his girlfriend. "Oh...nothin' babe." He lied, not wanting to burden her.

Taryn kissed him back just as softly.

Eve's intuition was sure that John was lying, "Are you sure? I'm willing to listen to you baby."

"It's nothing...I promise.." Cena's voice cracked.

"I love you Taryn Terrell." Randy purred.

Eve knew he was lying as soon as she heard Cena's voice crack, "John listen, you can tell me," Eve said with sincerity. She didn't want any secrets in their relationship.

"I love you too Randy Orton," Taryn purred back.

"There's something I've kept from you for awhile baby..I'm sorry.." John whispered, on the verge of tears.

"Wanna move to the bed?" Randy smirked mischievously.

Eve caressed his face softly, "What is it?"

Taryn smirked, "I sure do."

"I'm a divorcee.." Cena whispered, the tears now flowing.

Randy then picked her up bridal-style.

"Oh my god...I'm so sorry," Eve said, her jaw dropping a little.

Taryn smiled right at Randy while he carried her.

"She was my high-school sweetheart. I've kept it quiet, but I've been single since December." John tearfully explained.

Randy gently placed her on the bed.

Taryn smiled, looking right into Randy's eyes.

"I can't believe this happened to you of all people," Eve said in disbelief.

Randy then seductively began to strip for her.

"Irreconcilable differences, she couldn't take me being on the road with WWE all the time. She knew I loved WWE and yet she wanted me to quit."

Taryn was practically drooling at the sight of Randy stripping for her.

Eve shook her head disapprovingly, "I can't believe that. She must not have expected you to be so popular or famous. You're John Cena after all, you're not exactly a jobber."

Randy's eyes danced with glee as he performed his Legend Killer pose for her as soon as he was naked.

"Still...I don't get it...why didn't she want me?" John almost whimpered, in desperate need of a warm hug and love.

"Wow...you're naked," Taryn said in awe.

Eve decided to save the words for later and just hug Cena with loving tightness.

"Well of course, how else could I have love with ya babe?" Randy laughed lightly.

Cena wrapped his arms around Eve, crying softly into her nightgown. It was clear his pain from his divorce with Liz was still quite fresh.

Taryn giggled, "Now I bet you want to know how I really look," Taryn purred.

"Its okay," Eve said softly in an attempt to soothe John.

"You bet right." Randy grinned.

"I loved her Eve...I really did." Cena whispered.

Taryn got up off the bed and slowly, teasingly, removing her clothing piece by piece.

"I know you did. She didn't deserve you John. All you did was just do your job in being a WWE superstar. She's going to regret divorcing you," Eve said with a bit of passion in her voice.

Randy licked his lips, liking what he saw.

Cena looked up at Eve. "What do you mean baby?"

"So, how do I look?" Taryn asked with a cute smile.

"I mean that there's girls all over the world that will be glad to have you as their husband someday," Eve said.

"Amazing." Randy smiled with sincerity.

Cena smiled warmly. "Thanks baby...I really needed to hear that."

"Now how about we go a little further?" Taryn purred, motioning Randy to come closer.

Eve kissed John softly on his lips.

Randy gladly obliged, eager to see what else Taryn had in store.

"I love you Eve," John smiled more.

"I love you too John." Eve smiled back.

Taryn kissed Randy softly, running a hand down his abs.

John yawned this time.

Randy kissed back, moaning within the kiss.

"You're tired too now huh?" Eve giggled.

Taryn deepened the kiss a little.

"Yep." Cena laughed a little.

Randy moaned a little louder.

"Then lets go to bed together then," Eve smiled.

Taryn eased both of them down on the bed. Now they were lying on the bed, looking into each others eyes as they kissed.

"Good idea." Cena smiled.

Randy smiled at her.

Eve got into the covers first.

Taryn smiled back at Randy. As far as she was concerned this was the final test to see if she deserved to be Randy's girlfriend, her performance in bed could seal the deal and cement her relationship with the Viper. She decided to be aggressive and gave Randy a slow kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Randy let out a sensual growl of approval, he liked her aggressiveness.

Cena followed her, as the two started to cuddle.

Taryn knew she was doing something right so she decided to go a little further and press her body against Randy so he could feel her big breasts against him.

Eve gave John a soft kiss on the lips before turning out the lights.

Randy moaned softly.

"Night baby." John smiled.

Taryn slowly broke the kiss, perfectly turned on by Randy before pushing him on his back, crawling on top of him, and leaving a collar of kisses on his neck.

"Your good." Randy purred.

Taryn smiled at him before moving down Randy's body and kissing his chest and abs.

Randy moaned softly.

Taryn teasingly made another collar of kisses on Randy's waist, not wanting her lips to travel any further yet.

"It's not wise to tease a snake, especially a Viper.." Randy play-warned.

Taryn giggled, ending her little tease of Randy just so she could turn attention to his manhood. She slowly sucked the tip in her mouth.

Randy moaned louder.

Taryn started sucking Randy's cock, taking more and more of it in her mouth.

Randy squirmed in pleasure.

Taryn moaned against Randy in enjoyment. He tasted so good in her mouth.

"This feels good babe...real good."

Taryn kept on sucking Randy's cock happily, putting that warm mouth of hers to use.

"I'm close babe.. I can feel it..."

Taryn quickened her movements, sucking him faster.

"I'm gonna...come baby." Randy moaned.

Taryn kept on sucking and blowing Randy, wanting him to come.

Randy moaned as he came.

Taryn swallowed it all and then smiled at him.

"That was a great way to end the night." Randy yawned.

"You're tired aren't you?" Taryn smiled.

"Yeah." Randy smiled back.

Taryn crawled up to Randy and lied beside him in the bed.

The happy couple then drifted off to sleep.

To be continued...


	5. Fun On Long Island

_A/N: Welcome to my first update of 2013 everybody! Hope you like it! Also this chapter was created around the time of Episode 67 of Z! True Long Island Story, which is why Episode 68 is in rather than a more current episode because I hadn't gotten around to updating it in time with Zack's show. I also do not own the character of The Nostalgia Critic, it is owned by Doug Walker and I'm simply borrowing him for fun._

_Last Time_

_"Then lets go to bed together then," Eve smiled. _

_Taryn eased both of them down on the bed. Now they were lying on the bed, looking into each others eyes as they kissed._

_"Good idea." Cena smiled. _

_Randy smiled at her._

_Eve got into the covers first. _

_Taryn smiled back at Randy. As far as she was concerned this was the final test to see if she deserved to be Randy's girlfriend, her performance in bed could seal the deal and cement her relationship with the Viper. She decided to be aggressive and gave Randy a slow kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth._

_Randy let out a sensual growl of approval, he liked her aggressiveness. _

_Cena followed her, as the two started to cuddle._

_Taryn knew she was doing something right so she decided to go a little further and press her body against Randy so he could feel her big breasts against him. _

_Eve gave John a soft kiss on the lips before turning out the lights._

_Randy moaned softly. _

_"Night baby." John smiled._

_End Flashback_

It was a beautiful Thursday afternoon in Long Island, New York as everyone's favorite broski Zack Ryder was setting up to film another episode of his hit webshow Z! True Long Island Story as he turned on his flip camera.

"Welcome everyone to Episode 68 of Z True Long Island Story, I am your host, the WWE Internet Champion and the WWE United States Champion, Long Island Iced-Z, Zack Ryder! Now this week on Z, we have a couple very special guests. First up is my girl AJ. Say hi to the broskis, baby!" Zack grinned.

"Hiiiiiii," AJ waved with a radiant smile on her face.

Zack smiled, leaning over to kiss his girlfriend, not caring that all his broskis would see.

AJ blushed while she kissed him back.

Zack turned back to the camera, smiling broadly. "Next up is a fellow internet icon, much like me and we have him here tonight. **SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK**! AJ, baby, might you bring him in please?"

"My pleasure," AJ said cheerfully, "From Chicago, Illinois, The Nostalgia Critic!" She announced.

The Nostalgia Critic came out in his trademark attire and a smile on his face, "Good to be here, nice setup too, almost as good as my blank white wall," He joked.

Zack laughed. "Very funny, you a comedian on the side bro?" He joked back.

"No but I get that alot," NC smiled, "But really it's good to be here."

"Good to have ya bro. Critic, my girl AJ is also a fan of yours."

"Yeah my fans get prettier and prettier every week," He smiled, "It's good to be an internet icon."

"You know it bro." Zack grinned.

"With that being said I'm a huge fan of your show, too." NC complimented.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Whenever you're in Chicago look me up, I might, just might make you a guest on my show."

"That'd be **SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK**!" Zack laughed.

Then a silver banner with the words, "Ask The Heel" appeared on screen.

Zack inwardly groaned.

"Yes it's the only interesting guy on the internet who you all are fortunate to see. The hashtag heel, Dolph Ziggler."

"Of all the weeks to do this.." Zack sighed.

Dolph smiled smugly, "And unlike some people I don't need to pander to the audience or review old things from three decades ago to prove to everyone that I am the most entertaining superstar in the ring AND online."

"He didn't say that, tell me he did not just say that!" Zack exclaimed.

"Why? Because nobody talks as slick as I do, nobody fights as well as I do, nobody looks as good as I do and you can bet that nobody is as charismatic as I am," Dolph said, his voice full of cool arrogance.

"Oh my gosh bro, shut up!" Zack groaned.

"In other words, the reason why you tuned in this week is to see me. I'm Dolph Ziggler and I'm the best and you're not, later marks," The heel finished.

"Well folks that was Ask The Heel, a regular segment here on Z True Long Island Story. Any comments?" Zack asked,

"Yes, do you _**ALWAYS **_have that string-haired loudmouth on your show?" NC asked.

"It seems like it. How bout you AJ?"

"Yeah, seems like it," AJ said. "Oh...bummer," Critic stated.

Zack then stepped away from the camera for a moment, returning with 2 Broski t-shirts, headbands and sunglasses, giving them out to AJ and NC.

AJ put on her glasses while NC put on his headband, "Gifts from Zack Ryder, now my life is complete," He said with a cool, dramatic tone, complete with fake sniffing.

Zack laughed. "Glad to help with that bro."

"Well that's all the time we have for this week, I hope you enjoyed the show. Don't forget to like this video, leave a comment, subscribe to my Youtube channel, go back and watch all my other episodes, watch me all month long on WWE Classics on Demand, and like me on Facebook, follow me on Twitter, buy all this Zack Ryder merchandise on WWE and take care, spike your hair. Woo woo woo..."

"**YOU KNOW IT!**" AJ & NC said in unison.

Zack then shut off his camera. "All right that was a great show. Nostalgia Critic, bro thank you so much for being on my show!"

"You're welcome man," Critic smiled, offering a handshake, "Look me up whenever you're in Chicago."

"Will do, if ya need anything, like if ya want me on your show, I'll give ya my number and ya can call me. I'm sure AJ would also love to be on your show, wouldn't ya babe?" Zack smiled at his girlfriend, returning Critic's handshake.

"Of course I would," AJ smiled, "That's good, I'll keep a spot open. I can always use more girls on my show," Critic smiled.

"Thanks again bro, be seeing ya." Zack smiled as he gave Critic his number, and Critic gave him his before he left.

Later that night Zack Ryder was all freshened up and ready to finish off a great day with a hot night with his sweet girlfriend AJ Lee. Everything was right, especially after he just posted his crossover with the Nostalgia Critic on his YouTube account.

"Hey Zackie?" AJ asked cutely.

"Yes my darling broskette?" Zack responded, a happy smile on his face.

"Wanna play some games?" She asked, a playful grin on her face.

Zack grinned back at her, "Sure, what games you have in mind baby?"

"How about Mortal Kombat?" She asked with a giggle.

"Oh you're on baby," Zack grinned at her, Mortal Kombat was one of his favorite games.

"You play?" AJ asked, surprised.

"Sure do." Zack grinned.

"I'm gonna own you with Kitana." AJ smirked.

"Not if I own you with Johnny Cage," Zack smirked back.

"Bring it." AJ challenged.

"To the living room then," Zack said with cool confidence, ready to play a game with his girlfriend.

AJ happily skipped to her boyfriend's living room.

Zack walked behind her with a happy smile on his face, grabbing a controller and turning his game console on.

AJ grabbed hers with a smile.

Zack grabbed his controller. Once the game was at the main menu he went to the "Fight" mode and was ready to select his kombatant.

AJ selected hers. "Kitana!" Shao Khan boomed on the tv.

"Johnny Cage!" Shao Khan's voice bellowed once Zack selected his.

"Isn't it ironic that Khannie's the announcer?" AJ asked with a laugh.

"It is a little ironic," Zack nodded, knowing how Khan was the announcer as well as a game character and boss villain.

"I mean what other game has the announcer has the final boss?" AJ laughed.

"I have no idea baby," Zack laughed with her as the virtual fight started.

AJ smirked, starting off with a quick flurry of kicks.

Zack lost the first strike but returned fire with an energy punch.

AJ ducked, grabbing Zack, using Kitana's signature throw.

Zack was thrown back but he recovered quickly. He then tried firing an energy ball at AJ.

It connected squarely, knocking AJ backwards.

Zack moved in closer, waiting for AJ to get up before throwing a quick high kick.

AJ visibly cringed as Kitana screamed, hitting the ground hard.

Zack smirked, seeing his super meter rise up. He stepped back just a little to give AJ a fair shot at getting up.

AJ calmly got back up.

Zack went in for a big stomach punch flurry attempt.

AJ smirked, using a Breaker combo.

Zack was sent rolling back from the Breaker combo but he got back on his feet and shuffled forward, ready to attack.

AJ grinned, letting loose a combo barrage.

Zack's health was almost gone at the end. He activated his X-Ray move, seeing Johnny goad and arrogantly pose, "C'mon."

AJ accidentally walked into it.

Zack grinned, hitting AJ with his X-Ray combo. A flurry of low blows and a diving elbow drop to her back, cutting her health down to match his own.

AJ smirked, building her combo back up to hit Kitana's X-Ray. "Farewell." She giggled, imitating Kitana.

The X-Ray attack depleted Johnny's health, Zack's mouth widened as the X-Ray attack ended his resistance. The dreaded, "**FINISH HIM**," appeared on the screen as Johnny Cage was a sitting duck.

AJ smiled gleefully as she performed Kitana's fatality, the Kiss of Death.

"Aw man!" Zack said in defeat as the words "**FATALITY**" appeared on the screen.

AJ giggled. "That was a good fight."

"It sure was," Zack smiled at her, "Man that fun."

AJ yawned. "Carry me baby?"

"It'll be my pleasure," Zack replied, getting up with AJ to sweep her off of her feet and carry her bridal-style.

AJ smiled, soon laying down in bed with her wonderful boyfriend next to her.

Zack turned off the lights, placing an arm over his beautiful girlfriend, "Good night angel."

"Night Zackie." She smiled, drifting off to sleep, or so she thought. Within minutes, AJ was tossing and turning, letting out soft fearful whimpers.

The nightmare took place in the ring of a Smackdown event. AJ and her ex-boyfriend Daniel Bryan were in the ring during a live Smackdown event.

AJ looked up at Daniel fearfully.

"Eighteen seconds...I cannot believe I lost to that white monster Sheamus in **eighteen seconds!**" Daniel yelled in anger, coming after a hard loss to Sheamus as Wrestlemania for the World Heavyweight Championship. He looked at AJ from the corner of his eye.

"Daniel.." AJ whimpered.

"I blame you..." Daniel said, his voice was cold and full of seriousness.

"Daniel, you asked me to kiss you!"

Zack just woke up, he could tell that something was wrong with his beloved, "AJ, baby.." He kissed her softly on her lips, thinking that would wake her.

AJ's eyes slowly opened, before hugging Zack tightly as she started crying. "Zackie...he..he blamed me.."

Zack knew just what she was talking about, "It's Danny's fault, not yours baby, " He said, holding her close.

"It...it was..your right." AJ whimpered.

"Baby..." Zack said softly. He never liked to see AJ like this, crying and sad over her ex.

"Yeah Zackie?"

"I love you more than I've ever loved anybody, I'll never treat you like how Daniel treated you."

"Y...You promise?" AJ sniffled.

"I promise," Zack said with a soft smile on his face.

"I love you Zack."

"I love you too AJ." He smiled sweetly.

The two shared in a passionate kiss before drifting off into a happy slumber.

To be continued...


End file.
